Although various structures for the development of the physical and mental properties of growing children have been heretofore designed it has been found that a need exists for mental and physical development equipment specifically tailored for use by children in the elementary and junior high school age bracket.
The jump set of the instant invention comprises a set of plurality of specifically designed hurdles which may be used not only as hurdles but also as barriers to lay out a prescribed course of movement. While there are various forms of hurdles and barriers which have been previously constructed, most of these previous structures are usable only for a single purpose or for but a few selected purposes. Examples of previously patented devices including some of the basic structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,910,080, 2,458,984, 2,685,140, 2,706,631 and 3,024,022.